


Unsent

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Angst, Epistolary, M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6016804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Epistolary ficlet set during the hiatus</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gardnerhill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/gifts).



> I started out with the intent of writing something Valentine-y, but the muse had other ideas. So, this happened.

 

Dear Watson,

I received word of your sad news today. I write to offer my sympathies

 

 

#####

My dear Watson,

My brother has informed me, through coded message, of your recent loss. I cannot adequately express my feelings of deep sorrow, nor the abiding regret I

 

 

#####

Dear John,

I

 

 

#####

My dearest Watson,

This will no doubt come as a shock to you, and I do not suppose there is any way to soften the blow, especially as it needs must arrive in this fashion, in a letter devoid of any postmark or other traceable means. Yes, I am alive, though my life remains in peril from Moriarty’s organisation, from his confederates still at large. 

Watson, I am so very sorry: for the pain you felt when you thought me dead, for the greater pain you are feeling now at the loss of the wife you loved so deeply. My dear boy, if only I could be there with you. Larger considerations than my own safety are at play, yet I find myself poised to fly to your side, regardless of the consequences. 

But would you even wish me back? I do not know, and it is this uncertainty that keeps me away, keeps me focussed on the task at hand. Sufficient unto the day is the evil thereof; I will face my reckoning when the time comes for it. Until then, I can only wait and hope your heart, your brave soldier’s heart, can find room for your old friend once more. My own heart wants nothing more than

 

 

#####

M,

Send condolences; anonymously, of course. 

And continue to look after him, please.

S

 

 

#####

S,

Already done.

M

 

 


End file.
